


When Armin's Away....

by The_Pirate_King



Series: The Anthropologist [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Dirty Talk, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, i am so bad at writing smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pirate_King/pseuds/The_Pirate_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....The wolves will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Armin's Away....

**Author's Note:**

> Looky! Here's that one shot I promised everyone in the last actual chapter of The Anthropologist. I told you humans I was thinking about it. I never write smut in detail because I suck at it but I did this time. This is literally like almost 2,000 words of smut. 
> 
> Well enjoy my pathetic attempt at writing smut!

It was hot. It was so so hot. Levi never remembered it being so hot. Where was Eren and why wasn’t he here? What kind of alpha leaves their omega alone while they’re in heat?

“Levi,” He heard his alpha call from the front door. “I’m back from dropping Armin off at Erwin’s!”

 

Oh. Armin. Right, that’s where Eren went.

 

Levi quickly made his way down the stair towards the door where he knew he would find his mate. As he made his way into the living room however he saw Eren rummaging through the fridge. He felt a spike of anger rush through his body. Why was his mate ignoring him?!

 

Without so much as a single word, Levi quietly stalked his way to Eren. Once he reached him, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist.

“Levi?” Eren tried to spin around in Levi’s arms but Levi was having none of it.

“What are you doing there, big boy?” Levi said huskily into Eren’s ear, feeling the taller man stiffen at his words.

“J-just getting some food.” Eren managed to get out.

“You can eat me,” Levi shocked even himself when he said that. Damn he was being forward today.

“Shit, Levi.” Eren groaned.

 

Levi let one of his hands wander down to the bulge in Eren’s pants. Smiling internally, Levi allowed himself to lightly palm Eren through his jeans.

“What do we have here?” Levi asked rhetorically. “It seems someone is excited.”

“Fuck Levi,” Eren downright moaned. “This is a strong heat, isn’t it?”

“Oh Eren. You have _no_ idea.” As Levi spoke, he allowed his scent to wash over Eren. It took a second but eventually he got the response he was looking for.

 

Eren let out a very alpha-like growl and nearly ripped Levi’s arms off him. Finally free, Eren picked Levi up by his thighs and smashed their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Levi whimpered into the kiss as the already consuming heat became nearly unbearable. Levi could feel the slick from his heat running down his legs.

“Eren,” Levi whimpered as Eren’s lips began to make their way to his neck.

“Yes?” Eren growled against Levi’s jaw.

“Fuck me,” Levi whispered in sheer desperation.

 

That was all it took to get Eren into gear. Eren practically ran with Levi in his arms into their bedroom where he knew Levi had made his nest. Eren had learned early on that during his heats, no matter how strong they were, Levi would only mate with Eren in the nest he neatly built out of pillows and blankets.

 

After what felt like hours, Eren finally kicked open the bedroom door. Just as he predicted, in the center of the bed was Levi’s meticulously made nest. Eren always found it humorous that Levi only built his nests on their bed.

Eren practically threw Levi into the nest. Levi opened his mouth to complain but Eren cut him off with a powerful kiss. Eren allowed his alpha scent to wash over Levi. Levi responded immediately, his body going lax in Eren’s arms and his protests cut short.

 

Levi was still Levi even if his common sense was clouded by lust. He refused to let Eren completely dominate him. So he did the best thing he could think of in the fog of his heat; he projected his own scent knowing full well that it would drive Eren crazy.

 

Sure enough, Levi’s plan worked. Eren stopped kissing Levi was he projected his scent and looked as though he had been punched in the face for a brief moment. But no sooner had it come did Eren’s demeanor change. Normally, Eren was very relaxed when it came to letting Levi dominate during their “normal” sexual exploitations. But not today. His alpha was not having it.

 

Eren let out a loud growl as his eyes glazed over with lust. That’s when Levi knew he had won. Levi’s omega wanted to fucked hard and fast and it wanted its alpha to dominate him. Eren normally preferred to go slow and take his time but that’s not what Levi wanted, what he needed.

 

In a blink of an eye, Eren was stripping Levi out of his clothes. What was left of the rational part of Levi was irritated that Eren had ripped the button off his jeans. Great, now he had to sew that back on- _Oh._

 

Suddenly, Levi didn’t care about the loss of the button on his jeans. Eren had pulled off his boxers in favor of taking Levi’s erection into his mouth and wasted no time in sucking on it like it was the most delicious lollipop he’d ever tasted.

“Fuck Eren!” Levi nearly wailed. Embarrassed, he covered his mouth. He was never this vocal!  
“Don’t,” Eren growled around Levi’s erection as he pried Levi’s hands off his face. “I want to hear every slutty sound you make.”

“Oh God, Eren!” Levi was slowly losing it. If Eren didn’t get inside him right now he might explode!

“Yes, Levi?” Eren asked even though he knew full well what the omega wanted. Just to tease the omega, Eren put two fingers inside Levi’s slick hole eliciting groans from each of them.

“ _Eren, please_ ,” Levi was begging without shame now.

“Use your words, Levi.” Eren smirked loving the control he had over the whining omega. “I can’t give you want until you ask.”

“Eren, fuck me, please!” Levi cried out as Eren’s fingers hit that wonderful bundle of nerves that sent his pleasure through the roof.

“Now, now. We ask nicely.” Eren was enjoying this way too much. He knew in the back of his head that when Levi’s heat was over, chances are he’ll be sleeping on the couch for a few nights.

 

When all Eren received was another whimper of desperation, Eren decided to pull out his fingers. He figured that by doing this, he’d drive Levi crazy enough for the older omega to throw what was left of his composure and pride out the window.

 

He wasn’t however expecting for Levi to turn himself around so that he was on his hands and knees in front of Eren. Levi pressed his face into the mattress and arched his back to present his ass to his mate. He was quite literally, in the perfect omega submission posture. And it was all for Eren.

“Alpha, please come fuck your omega.” Levi whimpered.

 

That was all it took. Eren could no longer hold back. He crawled so that his chest was flush with Levi’s back and aligned himself with Levi’s stretched and slick entrance. Without warning, he pushed his way past the tight ring of muscles. Both men let out groans of pleasure.

 

Eren only waited a minute or two before beginning to thrust into his mate. He knew that Levi didn’t need as much time to adjust thanks to his heat. Eren also didn’t have the self-control to wait either.

 

Eren started off slow but after a few whines from his omega to go faster, Eren had no choice but to oblige. He quickly set a brutal pace, plowing into his mate with abandon.

 

“Oh God, Eren!” Levi cries out as his mate’s hands find their way to his chest and tease his nipples.

“You like that?” Eren grunts in Levi’s ears, not missing the way that Levi shivers at the sound of Eren’s voice.

“Yes.. _ah_.. fuck so good!” Levi cried louder.

“Yeah?” Was the only think Eren could think to say. In all honesty, Eren had always sucked at dirty talk and usually left that part to Levi. After all, Levi was typically a power bottom so Eren didn’t need to do much in terms of initiating foreplay.

 

Eren began to feel the presence of his knot. Knowing it wouldn’t be much longer before he was swollen to size, Eren reached his right hand down from Levi’s nipples to grab at the swollen neglected cock.

 

Eren stroked Levi’s cock in time with his progressively erratic thrusts. Between the feeling of his nipple being teased, his cock being stroked and his ass being filled by his mate’s knot, Levi knew he couldn’t hold on much longer.

 

Wanting to cum in time with his mate Levi said the only thing he knew for sure would get Eren to cum, “Cum inside me, _alpha_.”

 

Just like every other time, Eren lost all control. His knot swelled to full size and Eren felt the telltale heat make its way to his groin.

“ _Levi!_ ” Eren cried out as he came.

“ _Eren oh God Eren!_ ” Levi screamed at the wondrous feeling of his mate’s knot and cum filling him simultaneously. His orgasm was so amazing that he didn’t even care about the cum that was now staining their sheets.

 

It took Eren and Levi a few minutes to come down from their sex induced highs. Once they did, they took another two or three minutes just to find a comfortable position to lay in. With those two feats completed, Levi allowed Eren to spoon him while they waited for Eren’s knot to dissipate so they could shower and change the sheets.

 

“You know,” Levi panted. “You’d think we’d get better and figuring out how to lay down after almost two hundred years.”

“You’d think but apparently not.” Eren laughed. “That was something else though.”

“No kidding,” Levi muttered as his cheeks heated in embarrassment. Levi was never that vocal and submissive during sex. Ever.

“I like it.” Eren kissed Levi’s neck. “We should do that more often.”

“No.” Levi said firmly.

“Aw, come on!” Eren whined. “It was fun and those orgasms were stellar!”

“Please,” Levi scoffed. “We could easily get orgasms like that without acting so primal.”

“You’re such a party pooper.”

“You know me,” Levi laughed.

 

By now, Eren’s knot was pretty much “deflated” as Levi called it. Sensing this, Levi attempted to get out of the bed and take a shower but Eren was having none of that.

 

“Eren,” Levi groaned. “Come on, we need showers and to clean these nasty sheets.”

“Cuddles,” Was the only response Levi got.

“We can cuddle later,” Levi tried to get out of bed again with the same results.

“Nuuuu”

“Oh my God, Eren.” At this point Levi was squirming in an attempt to get Eren to loosen his grip just enough for him to get free.

“That’s what you said!” Eren laughed at his childish joke.

“Eren Jaeger.” Levi turned around in disbelief although Eren could see the humor in Levi’s eyes. “Did you just make a ‘that’s what she/he said joke?’”

“Possibly.” Eren shrugged with a smile on his face.

“Wow,” Levi laughed at Eren’s ridiculousness.

“Hey, Levi,” Eren asked.

“Yes?” Something in the way Eren’s voice changed made Levi a little nervous about the impeding question.

 

“Wanna go again?”

 


End file.
